Just One Dance
by OutlawQuadrant
Summary: Nopony likes to be lonely at the school prom and yet, one sits alone as he watches others have their fun. Maybe tonight will be different.


**Just One Dance**

**By outlaw4rc**

The night of his life. It's what he always wished for.

Inside a school gym like many others across Equestria, an earth stallion sat in one of many chairs placed alongside the wall. He dressed as he should've for this occasion, a simple black suit and tie combination he'd have to return by tomorrow. His hair had already met with a comb and looked better for it, the charcoal grey bangs brushed neatly to the side so that his auburn eyes could shine without obstruction.

If only somepony would stop for a second and admire them.

All around him were balloons, banners, streamers and the ponies that danced under them all to the jazzy tune played by the band on stage. The moon had come up in its full glory, shining from one of the small high windows in the hall. There was no need for the lights operated by the switch on the wall for the ones installed for this special evening made the sparkling gowns worn by the mares glow even brighter than designed.

One's attire stood out far above the rest, a navy blue sequin dress worn by an angel white pony who had transformed her usually straight mane to long insatiable curls. Her friends huddled around this pony and continually showered her with compliments about her wardrobe and her choice of eyeliner. However, she brushed off the praise with the modesty that caressed this stallion's heart.

He shifted in his chair, a growing urge to get away from it and toward his breathing fantasy but cowardice kept him glued to his seat. Despite the occasional stallion doing what he couldn't, she kept turning down her would-be suitors, claiming she wasn't ready to dance just yet. She needed refreshments and that meant walking past the row of chairs to the table with the punch bowl.

What luck! Her friends and interested stallions let her be. In moments, she would grace him with her presence. All he had to do was divert her attention to him somehow someway.

He closed his eyes and went over the plans he pored over the entire afternoon during class. What sounded like gold stars idea back then were now worthless scrap. Too many others had commented on her appearance, they only shared one class — math was a bad conversation starter — and in all honesty, he knew too little about her. She was a pony of charity and a tutor to younger students _(lucky them)_. Her mark was stars and pencils but alas, what that actually meant was an unknown to him. The one fact he did know was she was his desire, the driving force to make him get up from bed every morning and arrive to math class early.

Hoof steps! Oh no! She had arrived and he had nothing ready. Pupils suddenly trained on her, his vocal chords flexed until they squeaked out a greeting that barely registered in his ears.

Failure. He was certain that she had passed him and must be sipping her punch by now. Who could hear such a meager attempt in a loud room?

"I didn't know you were here! You're from my math class!"

What a soothing sound. Her voice jolted his body to gawk at the goddess that welcomed him with a smile that lit up his world more than the sun ever could. "H–hi, Flurry," he said, repeating his earlier, less audible greeting.

"I almost didn't recognize you, Dusty!" She fluffed her curls. "Well, okay. I can say that for just about everypony else here, right? I mean, how often do we cover ourselves with fabric?"

Why did she have to stop talking so quickly? He had nothing to contribute except for a reddening face. "Um, yeah. I hear you."

She glanced at the empty chairs around him. "Did any of your friends come with you, Dusty?"

He had more hooves than friends and worse, the two he did have cared more for battling with playing cards than going to proms. "They couldn't, um, make it. Sick."

"I'm sorry," Flurry answered, her smile fading. "I guess this hasn't been a fun night for you so far. sitting by yourself."

"No, no. It's… I like watching everypony else from here. It's okay. Really."

"It's not okay. You made the effort to come to the prom, Dusty. You really should get up and have some fun."

The way she said that, it was genuine concern and not the obligatory response he'd usually get from a classmate before fleeing for greener pastures. She remained where she was, patiently waiting for his answer.

"I'll try," he replied, finding comfort examining the polished floor. "Um, Flurry? Would you… I know others have… if it isn't too much… n–never mind."

"Dusty? Are you asking me to dance with you?"

He wanted to scream out a yes. She had the key to free him from the chains of loneliness and despair and yet, he couldn't reach for it. He didn't deserve liberation, especially by this angel. He was too ordinary, a pony with a forgettable appearance and personality. Every Hearts and Hooves day, he would empty his box to find a scant few cards with boilerplate well wishes from ponies that barely knew him. One year, he even got one card from a sympathetic teacher because he got so few. Maybe this was the same deal, just another handout.

He wanted it anyways. If only his tongue would actually cooperate to form words.

Suddenly, soft warmth wrapped around his hoof. With one tug, not only did Flurry lift him from his chair but took his spirits to somewhere they had never been. Surely, this wasn't happening, was it?

"Now you're up, Dusty," she remarked, grinning from ear to ear. "Time to have some fun."

"R–really?" He had trouble looking toward his personal sun. "You don't have to. I mean, you said no to—"

She poked his nose. "I know but they have a chance with any other pony on the floor. I don't think anypony has given you a chance, so why not me?"

Dusty found even more ways to fall in love with this mare. Such compassion for his well-being and what a lovely scent of berry perfume. The more she pulled him closer toward the other dancing couples, the more his pessimism melted under the glowing ball spinning over their heads. Then, the band changed their tempo, slower and more mellow. There wasn't enough time to thank Celestia enough in his head for this wonderful experience.

_Uh oh. Dance? I have to… I don't know how! Why didn't I practice earlier? I'll just look like a fool!_

Judging by her initial movements, he was responsible for leading the way. He just didn't know where and at what speed, so he watched the others around him and told his hooves to mimic what they did. The first few moves proved easy enough – a gentle sway of his partner – but then he moved forward at just the wrong time.

Bang. Right into his love.

"I'm so sorry! I'll just go. Tha—"

Laughter and not of the mocking kind. She drew a circle around his chest, "This must be your first time. Don't worry. I'll help you."

She kept her word, guiding him with nothing more than mere eye contact and a form of communication beyond all his senses and yet ever present. With every step, Dusty shed his rookie label and trended toward competence and even confidence. He could finally allow his joy to spread across his face without restraint, down to the not-so-invisible braces on his teeth.

Again, giggles but was it for showing too much jubilation, he thought. "You're having fun now, aren't you, Dusty?"

He nodded quickly. "This is so great! You're such a wonderful pony! I–" He almost tripped on his own hooves "—um, I didn't mean it like that. I was trying to say—"

"You're pretty charming, you know that?" she said, wrapping both hooves around his neck. "You should show this side of you more. I like it."

"You, you do?"

"I do, Dusty. You keep to yourself during class. If you just try and be a little more open, I know you'll enjoy class more."

"O–okay. I will, for you. Anything to make you happy."

This time, it was her turn to blush and what a marvelous sight it was. Whatever spells the band placed on them, it silenced all further conversation. They didn't need the words anyways; their slow dancing spoke for them. Here in the school gymnasium, a ravishing mare gave a melancholy stallion an opportunity and despite the stumbles, she continued gazing into his panging soul.

He did the same, shutting out the music and the others around him. One solitary light shone on them, whispering a command to their ears. They ceased the dancing and began moving closer to their partners' faces. Dusty closed his eyelids and listened to the hard thumps in his chest. Here it came, the pinnacle of the night of his life. Just one graze of her lips and he would understand what it feels like to bond with somepony else, even if it was for a second, even if she says afterwards it was a spontaneous deal. No matter whatever happened after this evening, this would be a memory to cherish in his heart, forever.

His eyes opened and just like that, the prom was over. The cleaning crew had already made their arrival, mopping up grime on the gym floor and sweeping aside confetti. A few stragglers carried on conversations about their great night and the music crew had all their equipment stored and ready to go to their next gig. The mare of his dreams wasn't here anymore. To where she went and when, he didn't know but that was beside the point. There was no reason to stay anymore.

With what little strength he had, he got up from his chair and made the solitary march toward the exit, the searing sting in his chest making him fight to hold back the sobs until he could dump them all onto his bedroom pillow. Another year gone, a different girl to pine for and the same result.

All he could do is dream.


End file.
